


Helpless

by Leyfromfaraway



Series: The Songs in our Hearts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyfromfaraway/pseuds/Leyfromfaraway
Summary: The Superfriends are invited to one of Lena's parties, Alex sees a beautiful woman across the room not knowing she's Kara's friend. Kara introduce them.Based on the lyrics of Helpless from Hamilton.Listen to the original song first : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkO3pqvSOCA





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr : Cihppastelly  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cihppastelly  
> Or : Leyfromfaraway  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leyfromfaraway

[MAGGIE, LENA, KARA, LUCY, ALL (EXCEPT ALEX)]  
Hey hey hey hey

[ALEX] (ALL WOMEN)  
Ohh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Hey! (Hey hey hey hey)  
Ohh, I do I do I do I (Hey hey hey hey)  
Dooo! Girl you got me (Hey hey hey)

[ALEX AND WOMEN]  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!  
Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

[ALEX]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughin’ with my sister as she’s dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”  
Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
Everybody’s dancin’ and the band’s top volume

[ALEX AND WOMEN]  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine

[ALEX] (ALL WOMEN)  
Grab my sister, and  
Whisper, “Yo, this  
One’s mine.”  
(Oooh)  
My sister made her way across  
the room to you (Oooh)  
And I got nervous,  
thinking “What’s she gonna do?” (Oooh)  
She grabbed you by the arm,  
I’m thinkin’ “I’m through” (Oooh)  
Then you look back at me  
and suddenly I’m Helpless! (Helpless!)

Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes)  
And the sky’s the limit  
Oh! (I’m)  
Yeah, I’m (Helpless!)  
Helpless, I know (Down for the count)  
(And I’m drownin’ in ‘em)

(I’m helpless!)

I’m so into you (Look into your eyes)  
I am so into you (And the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!)  
I know I’m down for the count (Down for the count)  
And I’m drownin’ in ‘em. (And I’m drownin’ in ‘em.)

[MAGGIE]  
Where are you taking me?

[KARA]  
I’m about to change your life

[MAGGIE]  
Then by all means, lead the way

[ALEX]  
Alex Danvers. It’s a pleasure to meet you

[MAGGIE]  
Danvers?

[KARA]  
My sister

[KARA]  
I’ll leave you to it

[ALEX AND WOMEN]  
One week later

[ALEX]  
I’m writin’ text messages nightly  
Now my life gets better, every text that you write me  
Laughin’ at my friend, cuz she wants to form a harem

[LUCY]  
I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share her

[ALEX](ALL WOMEN)  
Ha!  
Two weeks later  
In the living room stressin’ (Stressin’)  
My father’s stone-faced  
While you’re introduced as my girlfriend (Girlfriend)  
I’m dying inside, as  
We wine  
And dine  
And I’m tryin’ not to cry  
‘cause there’s nothing   
that your mind can’t do (Oooh)  
My father makes his way across the room  
To you  
I panic for a second, thinking  
“we’re through” (Oooh)  
But then he shakes your hand and says  
“You're family” (Oooh)  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m  
Helpless! (Helpless!)  
Look into your eyes  
And the sky’s the  
Limit I’m  
Helpless! (Helpless!)  
(Hoo!) (Down for the count)  
And I’m drownin’ in  
‘em I’m  
Helpless!  
That girl is mine  
That girl is mine! (Look into your eyes)  
And the sky’s the  
Limit I’m  
Helpless! Helpless! (Helpless!)  
Down for the count (Down for the count)  
And I’m drownin’ in em (And I’m drownin’ in em)

[MAGGIE]  
Alex, your family brings out a different side of me  
Kara confides in me, Lucy tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We’ll get a little place in National City and we’ll figure it out  
I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was 14  
My father kick me out and my mother did nothing,  
But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was cruel  
And long as I’m alive, Alex, swear to God  
You’ll never feel so…

[MAGGIE](ALEX)((ALL WOMEN)) ((Helpless!))  
(I do I do I do I do!)  
Alex…  
((Helpless!))  
(I do I do I do I do!)  
I’ve never felt so—  
((Helpless!))  
(Hey, yeah, yeah!)  
((Down for the count))  
(I’m down for the count) ((And I’m drownin’ in ‘em))  
(I’m—)  
My life is gon’  
be fine cuz ((Helpless!))  
Alex’s in it.  
(I look into your eyes,)  
(and the sky’s the limit)  
(I’m)  
((Helpless!))  
((Down for the count))  
(…drownin’ in ‘) ((And I’m drownin’ in ‘em.))

(Wedding march plays)

[ALL WOMEN]  
In National City, you can be a new woman…  
In National City, you can be a new woman…  
In National City, you can be a new woman…

[ALEX]  
Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine Maggie rapping?
> 
> I take prompts for inspiration.  
> Other work in progress...


End file.
